Talk:Two's Company/@comment-24950802-20150209180947
Not sure how I feel about James and Prima getting a shared centric episode after the both of them had single centric episodes in a row. Basically, it's three consecutive episodes dedicated to this twosome of villains. Maybe you could have told their stories earlier on in the season, cos it's not like they had a lot of particular focus in the present-day action in their respective episodes anyway. Lol really? She can't recognize her daughter between a pretty blonde who prolly looks a lot like her AND like the baby she used to hold, and a fucking ginger? Whatever. So everyone was left alive and rather well after a house exploded and collapsed on them. Cool cool. Disbelief suspended! I like how courteous James and Prima are with each other. You always expect two villains to double-cross one another, these two are rather cool. Is Tinychat being a dull forest supposed to be a jab at it? Right, cos you hated Tinychat for some reason. Omg Gaypride... gross. Interesting that Prima's an old slave. Didn't see that coming. Lol the bakery. Wow, the flashback ratio. I'm reading two scenes for every page of my book I summarize, and so far it's one present-day scene for one flashback each time. Le moo. Sigh, big flashback. So the slaves just basically shovel the poop Moolissa produces? Is that it? Also, they're stunned by magic, really? That's odd, since they're fantastic creatures. To us, I guess. Moo ok that's not that big a stretch. Lol, cute that David appears again. Did you make it so because Jo added her to the cast list for 2.11? She said something in her comment for the previous episode about it. Or did she already know David would appear? Moo. Ok Joe's exposition was a bit annoying mostly cos he said "who cares" at Joanna's possible death, when in the previous episode something else entirely happened, he wasn't willing to let James kill anyone. I like the thingy with the book though, the turned-to page thingy. Cool thingy. Okay, I am very confused as to why James is the way he is in this flashback story. Why is he so prepared to spare Prima, or even run with her in the first place? She would surely have only slowed him down, I don't understand why he would feel so much sympathy for her when they've only just met and she's not even pretty anyway, she's old and ugly. Okay sure she saved his life from that beast and I suppose he is honorable to an extent given how he's willing to just let everyone be okay in the present so long as they don't stand in his way, but it's still odd that he would show so much kindness to Prima. I think you really are just kinda trying to get us to like James a bit more, right? Well, I suppose I do. He's alright. Ooh, David should go with them. :( I hope she's main in season 3. I also hope Prima is, kinda, cos I like her and want her to be redeemed. There's no real reason yet for her to be so villainized to the point of being killed. Even though she raped her grandson and apparently the baby died or some shit, I must have missed something. I don't think you thought out that story all the way through, it was mostly done for shock value, right? Lol another flashback. Lmao the chalk righting. Is righting even a word? How even, Joe? The flashbacks sort of seem to indicate a future romantic relationship between James and Prima, but we got none of that in the present-day stuff all season long, how odd. Lol that he spit in her face. Honestly thought he'd just fuck her. He's spent so long trying to achieve that goal and would stil rather die than fuck that mental. I love it. K Justine Queen. Wtf even? Just shut up and be sane already, Prima. If you want your daughter's love, just bake her chocolate chip cookies and watch "Thelma & Louise" together. Is that so hard? Lol. This. "We gotta save ourselves, go back through the portal before it closes forever!" "Ok lemme just touch up my face." (Cinderella whoosh) "Ok now we can go." Sigh, great. Memory loss. Frustrating. Whatever. Oh I just got the Queen thing lol. Cos Alison Queen. I thought she just turned King to Queen just cos and I rolled my eyes. Lol I'm slow. This episode was quite good, and flew by waaay faster than 2.10, that big-ass drag. Cliffhanger is a bit frustrating but not nearly as much as Jdg98 was at the end of 1.11. I might (maybe) read the finale today, since I'm still not done with my studies for the day. But right now I'ma take a break.